Nobody Was Expecting It
by LittleHopeFully
Summary: On October 31st 1981 James and Lily Potter survived much to the joy of their friends. In Scotland Hermione Lestrange disappears suddenly. The only problem is she appears at the Potter's home in Godric's Hollow. Only a few know what happened between those two that night but can they stop the Dark Lord Voldemort from finding out.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
Pairing- Harry and Hermione  
Description- On October 31st 1981 James and Lily Potter survived much to the joy of their friends. In Scotland Hermione Lestrange disappears suddenly. The only problem is she appears at the Potter's home in Godric's Hollow. Only a few know what happened between those two that night but can they stop the Dark Lord Voldemort from finding out.

"James, He's coming! Get to the secret room. We need to keep Harry safe. WE need to be safe!" Lily Potter told her husband, James Potter, as they ran upstairs. Lily grabbed Harry just as Voldemort was entering their house. Luckily they got into the secret room just in time. "I know you're here," Voldemort yelled "I will find you and kill you!" Nobody but James, Lily and Harry knew of the indestructible mini house they were hiding in. It was fire proof and had the most complex charms you had ever seen. Good thing Lily was a charms mistress.  
After a few hours of relentlessly hunting the Potter's house, Voldemort was becoming tired. "Come out; come out where ever you are. I will find you anyway. No matter where you're hiding!" This was Voldemort's last straw. "I WILL FIND YOU AND KILL YOU!" Suddenly he apperated away and the Potter's were safe.

Up in Scotland, Hermione Lestrange was playing happily with her House Elf, Pip. Hermione pointed at her toy black cat, Missy. "You's is wanting your cat's miss?" Pip asked an exited Hermione, who nodded vigorously. Just as Pip was getting Missy Hermione popped away. "Oh no, what is I going to tells Mistress Bellatrix?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A:N: I don't own the world of Harry Potter apart from any characters I create at any point. Just a heads up, in this story the Lestrange family are going to be neutral. If you don't like don't read!

The Potter's were sitting in their safe house contemplating what just happened. "Well, at least we know You-Know-Who can't get past the wards to this bit of the house." James announced in his usual happy-go-lucky way.  
"But, we need to make sure that he doesn't get into the house at all James. We need to make sure that he doesn't get in at all else that we might be in even more danger." Lilly told James worriedly. After a few minutes of silence the family started to head outside the safe house. Suddenly Harry started crying. "Shush Harry; it's alright he's gone now. We're safe." Lilly told him in a calming voice.  
"LILLY, COME HERE, THERE'S SOMETHING WEIRD!" James shouted from the other room. Walking over, Lilly noticed that Harry had fallen asleep and luckily James was shouting from Harry's room.  
When Lilly opened the door the first thing she noticed was a small child around Harry's age. "Do you know who she is?" Lilly asked James, worry in her eyes.  
"I have an inkling of an idea. She might be Hermione Lestrange." Hermione looked up at her name and started crying. "James, what should we do? I know the Lestranges are neutral but…" Lilly put Harry on the floor next to Hermione and she stopped crying.  
"Well I guess that sorted that problem! I'm going to floo call Sirius; he is her family after all." James said, to no one in particular. With that the room was left silent with Harry and Hermione playing with Harry's toys. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A:N Nice to see you again. How are you? Sorry I haven't written I a while this summer holidays were busy. With going back to school soon updates will be very few and far between. I will try and write as much as possible but please don't expect regular updates. I am very sorry for this but school work trumps Fanfic. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

When Sirius got to the Potter's he was happy to see that his two friends had survived the attack on their house. "So, Sirius are you on good terms with Bellatrix? That would be quite useful when telling her that Hermione is at our house." Lilly asked Sirius who was messing around with Harry and Hermione. "It's not that bad. We meet up a few times a month and have lunch together. I have a feeling if I told her Hermione was here she would be really worried." Sirius replied.  
"Awesome. Right, Siri you go tell your crazy cousin that somehow her kid got here, Lilly look after the kids and I'll reinforce the wards." James told everyone in the room.  
"Hold up a min. One, did you just call me _Siri,_ two, she is NOT crazy." Sirius shouted as James ran out the room. Sirius then walked out the room to go to the floo.  
"Looks like I'll be looking after you two for a bit. Let's hope your Mummy knows why you are here." Lilly told Hermione, who looked up when her mum was mentioned.  
"Where Mama? Me want Mama!" Hermione told Lilly.  
"I know you do. She'll be here soon little one." With that Hermione looked happy again and started playing with Harry.  
"This sure was an eventful day!" Lilly said under her breath.

 _LESTRANGE MANOR  
_ "What do you mean she went missing? She can't have gone far!" Bellatrix said, filled with worry.  
"There was magic residue in Missy Hermione's room. I traced it…" Suddenly the floo started up.  
"Bella, you there?" Sirius shouted. Bellatrix ran to the floo.  
" Siri, Hermione's gone. She's missing!" Bella cried.  
"Don't worry she is at the Potter's, which is where I am. She's safe don't worry." Sirius said soothingly to Bella.  
"How did she get… Pip did say something about there being magic residue. It must have gone to the Potter's. I'm coming over now." said Bellatrix.  
"OK. I'll tell the others."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A:N. HEYYYYY! I know it's been a while but school and stuff… So welcome to Chapter 4. Enjoy, like, fave and review. Love you. If you have any ideas either leave a review or PM me.

"Guys, Bella said that she would be right over." Sirius told the others. Just as he was saying that the floo made a noise but Bella couldn't get in.  
"The password is Harry." Lily shouted down stairs, hoping Bellatrix could hear her. The floo whooshed, signalling that someone had arrived. "Sirius, where are you?" Bellatrix shouted worriedly.

"Up here Bella, the room right in front of the stairs!" Sirius replied happily. When Bella arrived upstairs it was safe to say she was shocked. "What the hell happened?" Bella asked, her voice dangerously low.  
"We have no clue," James told her "It seems that she somehow apperated here on her own!" He was about to say something else but Bella and Lily glared at him. Hermione crawled over to Bellatrix. "Mummy, Mummy! I found new friend!" Hermione said, pointing at Harry and smiling.  
"That's brilliant darling. Why don't you go play with Harry while Mummy, James, Lily and Uncle Siri talk?" Bella told Hermione, happy that she was OK.  
"Yes Mummy." Hermione laughed and crawled over to Harry.

"My mummy said we should play. What we going to play?" Hermione asked Harry who was playing with the mini figurines of Moony, Padfoot and Prongs. When he had been given the toys he threw Wormtail half way across the room. That was when Lily and James started not trusting Wormtail as much.  
"We should play animals." Seeing Hermione's confused face he explained what it was. "You pick and animal from the toys and pretend you are that animal. If you don't like any of the animals you can pick another." explained Harry.  
"No, it's OK. My favourite animal is a dog so I'm going to choose that one." Hermione replied.  
"That's funny because Dogs are my favourite!" Harry told her smiling brightly. "Here you use this one. I have another one in my toy box."

"So," Lily started, "Why on earth did Hermione seemingly apperated over here?"  
"Accidental magic is a possibility. But it wouldn't be so exact and it would just be to the other side of the room, not to a different place. Let alone one she's never been to before." Bella said to adults.  
"Maybe it's not that she apperated here, maybe Harry's magic drew her here." Sirius suggested.  
"No, you can't be saying…" Bella whispered.  
"Yes. Harry and Hermione might have a soul bond."

A:N TO BE CONTINUED! Ha ha ha, I'm evil. I know. Hope you like, leave a review and follow. BYE!


End file.
